Pyramid
by My Broken Voice
Summary: DEDICATION ALERT: to mi.chan27
1. Chapter 1

Hi my friends! IT'S REALLY GLOOMY. I was in a car accident my neck hurts a lot but I'm not dead! Thank you lord. DEDICATION: 27 :D I promised 2 days!

Disclaimer: I don't own GA

Mikan POV:

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! I'd tell you my life story but that would be to long... So I will just give you the basics! My mom is Yuka Azumi; she owns the largest clothing industry in Japan. My father is Izumi Yukihara, He owns the largest company in Japan. I'm not stuck up like many other girls when their parents are rich. Truthfully I never really wanted to be famous, but since I love my parents and I'd do anything for them so I won't complain. I am a plain Jane. Unlike many other girls I less-than-3 VIOLENCE! I'm at my best when I play video games and handle guns or guitars (my dad takes me to shooting ranges). In short, I live a normal, rich, tomboy life. My parents don't force me into things. I often get insulted about being spoiled. People these days... they always assume the worst! I have a best friend. Her name is Hotaru Imai. *shivers* she is REALLY SCARY. She always ends up having a photo or item you love or are embarrassed about in her possession. She is one hell of a black mailer :/. Don't ask me how she and I became friends; it was just like a pop out thing.

School is hell. The only thing great about school is that you can meet many great people. THE WORST PART ABOUT SCHOOL is the crazy fan dudes and the snotty stuck-up girls. Blech. The worst girl of them all is Luna Koizumi. She is way TOO MUCH! She always finds her way into things even if it involves someone dying or getting hurt. Oh crap, I'm scared myself now. I remember last year she brought a gun to school and shot me in the stomach. Of course I survived; otherwise I wouldn't be telling you! She framed a kid and his parents had to pay the medical bill. When I told them it was Luna, she had to pay every single penny used on my medical bill. Girls these days are vicious. I know I'm a girl myself, but I'm not scary. I can handle my problems as if handling a cell phone. Easy. Life is like a global wind it will sway. Until it stops we just keep moving. Wow I told you it would be short but that was long... to long! I'm sorry when I start something I just can't stop 'till I'm done!

Natsume's POV

Oi. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. My father and mother own the largest company in Japan next to the Sakura industry. My school is Gakuen Alice. I HATE THE SLUTTY FAN GIRLS! The worst fan excuse-of-a-girl-who-is-actually-a-bitch is Luna Koizumi. She thinks she owns me she says _**MY **_Natsume. Since when was I a toy? My so-called best friend is Ruka Nogi. Ruka: WHAT? I THOUGHT WE ARE BEST FREINDS? Back to Natsume: Fine I will rephrase that; My best friend's name is Ruka Nogi. We have been Friends since grade school. HE KNOWS WAY TO MANY WAYS TO PISS ME OFF! (A/N I am always using caps) Hhmmmm I need to stop now my dad is calling me. I need to see what he wants.

Normal POV:

"Yeah, dad?'' Natsume started as he opened his dad's office door "Natsume, you know how when I retire you take over the family business?" Natsume's father stated. "Yes?" Natsume answered unsure where his father was going. "Natsume, I'm retiring" Natsume bit his lip unsure on how to react. When Natsume let what was going on seep in he took a deep breath in, turned, and ran out.

Next day at GA still Normal POV:

_Under the sakura tree _

Mikan laid her head against the tree as she started to strum her guitar. Unknown to her, a raven haired lad was sleeping on a branch. '_Grrr who dares wake me up_!' Natsume thought as he woke up from his slumber. As soon as Natsume sat up he recognized the song she was strumming and started singing to it.

_**Natsume:**__Shawty's love is like a pyramid  
We stand together 'til the very end  
There'll never be another love for sure  
Iyaz and Charice letwe go_

_**Mikan: **__Stones  
heavy like the love you've shown  
Solid as the ground we've known  
And I just wanna carry on_

_We took it from the bottom up  
and even in a desert storm  
Sturdy as a rock, we hold  
Wishing every moment froze  
__  
__Now I just wanna let you know_

_**Natsume:**_ _Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love_

_**Mikan:**_ _Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
(At the top, baby)  
Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall, just keep on going  
Forever we will stay  
Like a pyramid_

_**Natsume: **__Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_

_**Mikan: **__Cold, never ever when you're close  
We will never let it fold  
A story that was never told  
Something like a mystery_

_**Natsume: **__And every step we took we've grown  
Look how fast the time has flown  
A journey to a place unknown  
We're going down in history_

_Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love_

_**Mikan: **_ _Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
(At the top, baby)  
Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall, just keep it going  
Forever we will stay  
Like a pyramid_

_**Natsume:**__ Like a pyramid, girl, l'mma show you  
That I love you so much, that we gonna get through  
Even when it storms, I will never go  
I'mma be the one to keep you safe, hey_

_Four walls and love, packin' more than enough  
Holding on to one another, be the cover when it's rough  
Mother nature or disaster  
Won't stop our happy ever after_

_**Mikan: **__ Pyramid, keep it going  
__**Natsume: **__(Like a pyramid, like a pyramid)  
__**Mikan:**__ Whoa  
__**Natsume:**__ (Like a pyramid, like a pyramid)_

_Mikan: Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
__**Natsume**__ (At the top, baby)  
Mikan: Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall, just keep on going  
Forever we will stay  
Like a pyramid_

_We built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
Natsume: (At the top, baby, at the top)  
__**Mikan**__ Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall, just keep it going  
Forever we will stay  
Like a pyramid_

_**Natsume:**__ Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, yeah  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_

Later, I will write up a next chapter!


	2. MY LIFE SUCKS IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**ANY MATERIAL THAT IS FROM Higuchi Tachibana, I **_**DO NOT OWN. The plot is mine and MINE ONLY if you post this on another site and do not ask for permission I WILL cry, I'm very fragile. :)**_

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV:  
**

"HOTARU! TURN THE OVEN OFF!" I screamed like a child who hasn't gotten a toy from Toys R Us. "Like dad said, if you want something done badly, do it yourself," she said calmly. I began to wail and thrash and don't forget-scream. I cried like there was no tomorrow. "WAH!" was the only word that came out. "Do you want me to tell dad or mom? Shut up" she said trying to focus on Forever 21 or Wet Seal websites. I quickly shook my head smacking it against the futon. '_My homework is ruined. I hope Jinno doesn't see it.' _I thought. "NNN!" was all I could say before wail and thrashing again. "Then STOP! Or I'm not giving you food" she said while smacking me hard on the head. I began to think of getting up or leaving but I wanted the computer badly, so I had stayed in there. My head was hurting and my sister was frustrating. What a day. A nice, beautiful day. I wanted my mom desperately, but not in a getting in trouble way.

Hotaru later came back in with weird chicken looking things. "I thought you were making mashed potatoes?" I exclaimed, she just smacked me on the head. HARD. My head hurt even more. "We have no milk." was her simple statement. "I'm not eating that icky stuff," I told her frustrated. "Mom makes this all the time. You better eat it," she had said with out blinking or moving her head. "No," I said simply. As she turned around I slumped more, and more until I looked like a basset hound.

The reason my head was hurt was because is never sing with a random person. That was well- random. I feel incredibly embarrassed. I ran to my mom's room and layered all the blankets up on top of me and hugged my friends, Mr. Bear and Mr. Dog. What? They are my best companions! Without them I'm nothing. Mr. Bear's fur is thick. Thick enough to absorb tears that I shed, so I lay on him while I hug Mr. Dog. Weird? You could call me that. But when people hear my voice I normally get many applaud or cheers, oops am I bragging? Sorry about that it's sort of hard to not talk a lot when I'm used to being like this. I used to be a meek, shy, insecure girl. But now I am loud, cheerful and happy, bouncy easy to embarrass but get I get over it, girl. You can describe me in many different ways, I can be the older sibling sometimes. Yeah, you heard me. O-L-D-E-R S-I-B-L-I-N-G.

Well this was more of an intro of when I got home from singing at the Sakura Tree. I wonder if I will ever see that boy again, he looks familiar- too familiar, as if I see him everyday. I'll be more observant next time I leave the house. I also need to be careful, you never know what could happen to a person in a day! He was really cute though, crimson eyes, raven messy hair, calm, and cool. Just like any girl would want in any guy- WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I SAYING? Am I in love? No, I couldn't be in love there's no way I could be in love after what happened on facebook that one Saturday night. NO. WAY. JOSE.

* * *

_Flashback  
__**Normal POV:**_

_Mikan logged on to facebook one Saturday night. Her mother, Yuka Azumi continuously called her, but Mikan's replies were always "HOLD ON," or a frantic, loud "YES?"  
Here is how these teens' convo started:_

Ruka: What's up Mikan?

Mikan: Just chillin' out with my mom

Ruka: Making you clean again?

Mikan: No we are just watching a movie.  
I always escape since she falls asleep,  
What are you doing? :P

Ruka: Hanging out with your best friend

Mikan: Hotaru's there? Tell her I said hi!

_Ruka: She wanted me to tell you that you owe her some yen since she wasted her phone bill to call you last night._

Mikan: Oh, that sucks for me ):  
how much?

Ruka: 10,500 yen

Mikan: O_O  
AnimeAngel  
Ruka: she is hitting me with her baka gun, brb

Mikan: okay

_Ruka-pyon? You there?_

Ruka: yeah I just got back

Mikan hey Ruka? I have something to tell you

Mikan hesitated for a little bit, but shook it of and bit her lip. She typed in the words

Mikan: I love you

Ruka: oh,err I'm sorry Mikan I'm not in love with you, I cannot return you feelings.

_Mikan: oh, okay I understand._

_**Mikan Sakura Yukihara is offline**_

_FLASHBACK __**END**__**  
**_

* * *

**So? How was this chapter? I was planning on doing this earlier butt when i was going to post it, I got called. SOMEONE thought it would be smart to clean the computer out, and so, all my work down the toilet D: sucks right? Oh well, at least its before May madness is over :D Here in San Leandro I barely Made it b an hour XD  
**


	3. Best Friends!

**Oh na na na... Hi! I finally decided what to type! My stupid insomnia had me awake :P well, here's the third chapter of "Pyramid" to all the chicken lovers and vegetables! CHICKEN POT PIE!  
oh and I don't own Gakuen Alice... but a couple OCs are here that BELONG TO ME :D  
BTW I don't own Mike Posner either but I added some of my lyrics that I made my self :)**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Mikan sighed. Summer was here but she was suffocating! She wandered around the house at around 6 AM and opened a window to look at the sunrise. _'Beautiful' _she thought as she saw the moon leaving and the sun taking its place. It was true the sky was beautiful; in fact it was like watching the sunset rewound. Mikan got out of the chair and went back to bed. She couldn't think straight. She checked he phone and called voicemail, but she got what she didn't want. _**"You have NO new mail. To check receipt press—" **_Mikan pressed the star button to exit. She just wanted to here someone's voice! It's too quiet, even for morning! She could go on facebook, but no on would be on. She could go on youtube, but she would get scolded for making such a ruckus in the morning. So she did what she does best. Lie down and think! She thought about Natsume and she could have sworn she had him but shrugged it off, thinking she thought about him too much. But then again.. Who wouldn't think about him? He is the most popular guy in school, AND to top it off, he has an amazing voice! Someone tell me how you could not think about a guy like that? Mikan heard his voice again then tried closing her eyes to sleep. She could still hear him. She got up and went to her window. She took the screen off and snuck out through her balcony. She landed with a soft thud on the blades of grass that posed as a cushion. She ran to the source of the voice. There he was, on the sakura tree's highest branches singing his heart out.

**Natsume:**

_Baby, please don't go__  
__If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?__  
__I don't know if you feel the way I do__  
__If you leave I'm gonna find you__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't, baby please don't_

_Baby please don't run away__  
__From my bed and start another day, stay instead__  
__I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock__  
__I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not__  
__We'll just keep running from tomorrow w/our lips locked__  
__Yeah, you got me begging, begging_

**Mikan:**_  
Baby, I won't go  
You mean so much to me I can't leave you there  
Boy, I know _

_Boy I know I am certain I can't live with out you_

_Baby I won't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby I won't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby I won't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby I won't, baby I won't__  
__Baby I won't_

Natsume was startled. When did she get here? Was she there the whole time? Did she mean what she sang? So many questions ran through his head! He began to lose his balance and fell off. Mikan felt bad for scaring him and making him fall. She crawled up to him and pushed him so he was lying on his back. His face was messed up but nothing a little ointment and band-aids can't fix! "Hey are you alright?" she finally asked. He groaned and put his arm on his face. "Do you know not to just start singing with a random person?" He said dropping his arm above his head as his eyes traveled to meet her soft honey mixed with hazel eyes. She rolled her eyes and responded, "Says the one that sang with me 2 days ago!" He had no way of responding to that comeback, for she was right, he was the one that decided that it was fun to start singing with people and not talking with them. "Whatever," he said looking the other way not caring if he lost. Mikan got up and dragged him to her house she had him climb up the ladder leading to her roof and jumped onto the balcony. She told him to wait while she went to her bathroom to go get the first aid-kit. She applied the ointment and placed the band-aids on his scratches. Of course, he would tell her it stung when she rubbed the alcohol on his arms to clean the scratched! That would ruin his reputation! When she finished she sent him back to her balcony and said "It's not too far, you can jump off and land on the grass safely," and shooed him out. Once she closed her window she heard foot steps and ran back to bed. She literally jumped onto her bed and pushed her weight under the covers. She ruffled her hair and shut her eyes. Her mother peeked in, assumed she was asleep, and began to get ready for work.

When her mother left, she woke up and checked her notifications on Facebook. As soon as she finished that, she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and went for a jog. When she saw her father's car in the driveway, she ran back into the house, and threw her uniform on. She saw her dad reading the newspaper checking his watch. "Mikan!" he shouted. "Hey dad!" Mikan said as she leaned on the couch giggling. Her father jump and apologized for yelling when she was right there. He drove her to GA and gave her a piece of gum to chew while she waits for school to start. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he was going to pick her up after school. She walk to the Sakura tree and sat under it. She watched as the soft blossoms fell and land on the grass. They did not seem to stay long as the wind picked them up and carried them away. Mikan look around. She seemed to think as if she was waiting for Natsume so they could properly meet like regular people, you know, like hi, and hello! They seem to always surprise each other by singing and they had never had a full on conversation.

The first bell had rung and Mikan walked into the classroom a little bummed she didn't see her Nat. Wait, what? Did I just say her Nat? I meant Natsume, my bad! But you know what I mean. She admits. She admits she likes Natsume Hyuuga. During their singing time, she always would sing a bit quieter than he would, just so she could hear his voice. Ironic right? On morning and an afternoon jog could lead to love. '_Hm," _she thought as she entered the classroom. She was surprised to see Natsume there leaning on the desk. She walked up to him and flicked the top of his head. She waited staring straight at the half-black, half-white board not looking at him. He soon returned the favor with an even harder flick. She responded with a quick yelp. She looked at him with fake hurt eyes for a couple minutes, and then the both of them burst out laughing. "My/your FACE!" They giggled/chuckled. He stuck his hand out and said "Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." "Mikan Sakura Yukihara at your service!" She saluted to him and smiled. It seemed so familiar to the both of them but the thought ran away as the second bell rung.

Kids began to flood in and the teacher came in dancing. Oh, how gay he was, gives everyone the heeby jeebies! "Good morning! 2-B! we are have a field trip in 2 weeks so make sure your parents sign it so you can go! We need to hire bus drivers and get Gakuen Alice Mustang T-Shirts printed out with names on them so free period!" he announced. As soon as he left the room people began to talk. Buzz filled the room and Natsume and Mikan had a staring contest. Mikan snapped out of it first and clapped her hands in front of his face, upset she lost but happy she sat next to him so they could do that. The two soon joined the buzzing talking about random stuff about their lives getting to know each other. Before they knew it, they were best friends

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

Mikan's father picked her up as promised. She asked her dad if Natsume could get a ride. He happily accepted. Once she got in the car, Natsume told her dad where he lives. When they got to his house, Natsume got out and saluted back to her as he walked in through his front door. She wondered why he did that, but when they got back to her house, she immediately said "OH! I understand!" She began to think about what an idiot she was.

Later, she watched Scream with her dad, but she couldn't concentrate as she thought about Natsume. Odd enough when she finished Scream with Sir Papa Izumi, (*snicker*) she went on facebook on her Samsung Galaxy Tablet, and he was on. She had chat with him and he told her his problem about his father.

[Natsume Hyuuga  
** clear window **_  
_

_You: _Hey Nat, whatcha up to?

_Natsume_: stuff

_you: _Hey cool! Me too!  
thanx for being specific!

_Natsume: _:P I'm doing paperwork

_You: _WHAT? WE HAD HOMEWORK? Hfdufhmnujdkf

_Natsume: _What? NO! I'm... a Heir to a Famous company

_You: _orly? Im the Heiress to Yukihara Inc. and Sakura Industries!  
CRUD.

_Natsume: _what?

_You: _I let it slip

_Natsume: _What slip?

_You: _nvm

_Natsume: _hey err I gotta go...  
My baby sister's crying, cya at school 2morrow i guess

_Mikan: _Have fun! XD

* * *

Don't you just love it when you parents don't ask who you're talking to? Well that sucks for our dear Natsume!

"WAHH!" Aoi began to wail

"Natsume! Get down here and take care of your little sister!" his mom commanded

"Yeah, Hold on!" He responded.

"NOW." Oops, she's pissed!

"Fine," he grunted in an ill-mannered way.

"Who were you talking to?" his mother asked. _'What the? How did she know I was talking to someone?' _he thought with a confused look on his handsome face.  
"My friend from school..?" he stated in a half-question, half-answer kind of way. "Oh? What's their name?" he hesitated before answering. "M-Mikan Yukihara," His mother's eyes became UFOs and she started jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh! That's Yuka's daughter!" she began to frolic but Natsume put Aoi in her crib and grabbed his mother to calm her down. "Yuka?" he began. "Who's Yuka?" She sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. "She's my best friend and our company's sister!" His mother said with a grinning face. "And that's Aunt Yuka to you!" He was quiet. Wait no... that was an understatement. He was speechless! His mother knew her mother? He ran back upstairs and logged into facebook. He checked if she was online, but she wasn't. She probably got bored after he left and logged off. Oh well, he sees he the next morning right? He will just tell her the next day. He then took a shower and thought about the whole day. He sang a little bit, she joined in, startled him, he fell off the tree, she fixed his face, he became her best friend during free period, her dad gave him a ride, he told her his problem, and he finds out his mother is best friends with Mikan's mother! It's as if they were meant to be friends! He turned the shower off and dried off. He threw some shorts on and a t-shirt and took a nap.

* * *

He awoke the next day at 4A.M. He went to go take a nice hot shower and planned to have breakfast so he has time to relax before school starts. His plan went smoothly. Our raven-haired lad stepped out of the shower smelling like the _Irish Spring __**Mountain fresh**_ liquid shower gel. He had **Honey Bunches of Oats **cereal, and apparently still had time for a walk. For some strange reason, his feet landed him at a park. Not just any park, the park the just HAPPENED to be next to his school. Amazing right? He figured he might as well stay there until school started. He sat on a bench and began to read a manga. A certain brunette just happened to be there the same time he was in her jogging outfit (shorts and top on my profile). She poked his face.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Fourth.

He grabbed her finger before she could do anything more. She sweatdropped and said "Sorry, just wanted to see if you were alive." He chuckled and replied, "I'm perfectly alive!" and then strutted back to school. She then followed him and happily hummed to the song her i-pod was playing. Mikan immediately went to the locker room and changed into her uniform, which she brought in her bag. She then went to the classroom and looked out the window next to Natsume. "Does your dad know?" he asked. "I left him a note he should get—

_All the twisted lies and all the empty promises that led me down_

All this time I've compromised and-

Oh, apparently he didn't," she replied as she texted her dad back. "Where'd you put the note?" he asked "On the fridge," she replied not looking up. "He claims he got the note, didn't bother look at it and stuffed it in his grilled cheese sandwich," She said as she hit send.

_Mikan!MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN TEXT BACK! HURRY UP! HURRY UP!  
_Mikan blushed as she remembered the message tone she set for her 5 best friends, Angelica, Victoria, Janette, Joseph, and Shawn.

* * *

_**How was it? I stayed up till like 5:45 in the morning finishing this up... how you guys/galls like it! REVIEW PLZ**_

-Mya K.

**OH and Joseph and Shawn? those are the names of my brother and cousin ^^**

**OH! And for those wondering its at the top of my profile y'know? The shorts and the top...**

5:47 A.M. Wednesday, July 27, 2011


End file.
